El cumpleaños de Alice Cullen
by alice.angie.crepusculo
Summary: Regalo para Romy92. FELICIDADES!- No hay peor momento en la vida de Alice que el día en que todo el mundo se ha olvidado de su cumpleaños. ¿Será eso verdad?


**Bueno este es mi regalito para _Romy_ por su cumpleaños. Así que felicidades guapísima, espero que te guste el regalito, se que no es de lo mejor que habrás recibido, pero bueno que lo he hecho con mucha ilusión. **

**Besos.**

_**Angy**_

* * *

La dulce Alice estaba sentada sobre el jardín de la casa de los Cullen. Hasta ahí todo bien. Lo raro era que su expresión no tenía la felicidad de siempre. Era su cumpleaños y nadie le había felicitado.

Se había pasado toda la mañana mandándole indirectas a Esme, Carlisle, Ed, Emm y Rose. Lo que más le dolía de todo es que Jasper ni siquiera se había acordado de ella.

Lo primero que había hecho después de "dormir" era irse a cazar porque según él necesitaba alimentarse antes que nada. Alice se había enfadado un poco, se suponía que su caballero sureño siempre se acordaba de las fechas importantes para ella.

Mientras pensaba en esto sintió el suave aroma de la sangre de Nessie y el olor vampírico de Bella.

-¿A que no sabes quién soy? –Dijo Nessie tapándole los ojos con sus manos.

-Mmm… no tengo ni idea. Ya sé eres la hija de… ¿los vecinos? –sonrió Alice

-Pero tía Alice, si no tenemos vecinos. –Dijo destapándole los ojos –Soy yo, Nessie tu sobrina.

-Anda la niña más guapa del mundo. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –le dijo mientras la niña se desternillaba de la risa, ya que le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

-Nos vamos a ir a hacer la compra para Renesmee. ¿Te vienes? –pregunto Bella.

-No gracias… oye Bella tu sabes qué día es hoy –indago Alice, para ver si su cuñado por lo menos se acordaba.

-Es verdad casi lo olvidaba. Hoy es Domingo, tenemos que ir antes a por Jake para que venga. Gracias Alice casi meto la pata, yo y mi memoria.

-Si… claro. Jeje, bueno que os vaya bien.

Esperó a que se fuesen y estar segura de que ya no podrían oírla y se fue corriendo a través del bosque. Se alejo todo lo que pudo hasta que llego al rio y se puso a mirar su reflejo en el agua.

Allí se paso todo lo que quedaba de día, sumida en sus pensamientos y odiando a todos por no haberse acordado de su gran día. Ella siempre les organizaba fiestas a todos y ahora se olvidaban de ella.

Sintió unos pasos acercarse a ella e inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba. No le hacía falta saber su olor, solo con su presencia sabia quien era.

Sintió como se sentaba junto a ella y le acariciaba la mejilla con sumo cuidado como siempre. Ella giro la cara hacia él e hizo un intento de sonrisa, pero le quedo más bien como una mueca.

-¿Qué le pasa señorita? –dijo su Jasper. –Hoy he notado que estabas muy triste. Ya sabes que no me gusta verte así.

-No me pasa nada Jazz tranquilo, mañana ya se me habrá pasado.

-¿Segura? –volvió a preguntar no muy convencido, pero Alice asintió. –Bueno pues entonces volvamos a casa que Renesmee quiere que cenemos todos juntos con ella.

-Claro vamos.

A paso humano se dirigieron a casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas cuando llegaron cosa que le extraño bastante. Abrieron la puerta y todo seguía con esa misma quietud, pero podía notar la presencia de todos y la sangre de Jacob y Nessie.

Jasper, que estaba detrás de ella, encendió la luz. Todo el salón se ilumino y con él toda su familia gritando a coro.

"¡Felicidades Alice!"

Alice abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y de haber podido, habría llorado de la emoción. Al final sí que se habían acordado de su cumpleaños.

Todos estaban disfrazados de gente famosa. Rosalie de Marilyn Monroe, Emmett de Tarzán, Edward de Jack Sparrow, Bella de… ¿Lady Gaga?

Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a Jasper se dio cuenta de que se había cambiado de traje y se había disfrazado de vaquero a velocidad vampírica. Se acerco a Alice y le hablo susurrándole al oído.

-Felicidades mi pequeña bailarina. –Alice sonrió mientras le abrazaba usando toda su fuerza y le dio un tímido beso en los labios.

-¡Uuuuuh qué tortolitos! –Grito Emmett –Tranquilo hermano que ese regalo tiene que ser el último. –les giño un ojo, a lo que ambos rodaron los suyos.

-¿Cómo habéis conseguido que no me llegase ninguna visión? –pregunto Alice.

-No ha sido fácil la verdad. Teníamos que estar todo el rato con la decisión de que no sabíamos que era tu cumpleaños, por lo que no haríamos nada. Y a pesar de todo ha funcionado. –Explico Edward –Pero lo mejor ha sido cuando te has puesto en el bosque a pensar mil y una maneras para torturarnos a todos.

Todos rieron ante el último comentario de Edward y ella les fulmino con la mirada. Se fueron todos hacia la cocina donde había una tarta no muy grande con unas velas que ponían la edad que cumplía. Las sopló y todos aplaudieron.

Esme les repartió a Nessie y a Jacob dos porciones de tarta de chocolate quedándose allí los dos solos, no sin que Edward hubiese protestado claramente. Los demás mientras tanto se fueron al salón donde estaba todo lleno de globos, serpentinas y regalos.

Se los fueron entregando uno por uno y ella agradecía a todos los regalos. En todo momento Jasper había mantenido una postura relajada rodeándole con un brazo la cintura. Cuando por fin había acabado con todos los regalos empezaron a disculparse.

-Bueno, nosotros vamos a ir a dar un...paseo. –Se excusaron Esme y Carlisle.

-Uy, Ed, mira qué hora es. Mi padre quería ver a la niña hoy y tenemos que dejar a Jake en casa. –Esa fue Bella.

-Pues nosotros nos vamos a… ya se, al acantilado a tirarnos al agua –fue la brillante excusa de Emmett.

-Si… ya sabéis… nos gusta el riesgo –Tuvo que apoyarle Rosalie.

-Bueno nos vamos. ¡No rompáis muchos muebles! –grito Emmett mientras salían por la puerta y Rosalie tiraba de su brazo.

Cuando estuvieron completamente solos se sumieron en un silencio para nada incomodo. Para ellos ningún silencio era incomodo.

-No me ha regalado nada vaquero… -Le sonrió Alice empezando a sentir pequeñas ondas de lujuria.

-Creo que ese regalo puede esperar. –fue su respuesta.

Alice se quedo sin aire cuando Jasper la cogió en brazos y la beso fervientemente. Enredo sus piernas en la cintura de él y a velocidad vampírica subió las escaleras. Al llegar a su habitación Jasper cerró la puerta delicadamente con una patada y no tan delicadamente estampo a Alice contra el armario.

Completamente saciados después de unas horas intensas Alice se abrazo a Jasper apoyando la cabeza en el torso de su eternamente joven marido. Levanto la vista y vio que Jasper estaba sonriendo mientras miraba toda la habitación y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Vaya… creo que no le hemos hecho mucho caso a Emmett –dijo Jasper riendo.

-Esme va a matarnos –rió también Alice.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente durante unos minutos hasta que Jasper volvió a hablar.

-Te amo –dijo.

-Te amo Jasper. –dijo mientras se ponía a horcajadas sobre él. -¿Listo para una segunda ronda?

-Siempre.

Y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo minutos antes demostrándose su amor.


End file.
